As is known, minimizing fuel consumption and, therefore, CO2 emissions, is a major issue in the helicopter industry.
Research in this sector is also primarily aimed at improving flight safety, extending fuel range to permit longer missions, and significantly improving speed and acceleration performance, particularly in severe, e.g. high-altitude, flying conditions.